


Gimme Gimme Gimme

by PilDoor



Series: Shuffle Yo iTunes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABBA, F/M, Lonely Dean, M/M, prompt, this is shite, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilDoor/pseuds/PilDoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is lonely and sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme Gimme Gimme

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous.
> 
> Part of a writing challenge I found a hundred years ago somewhere. One of those "set you iTunes to shuffle" ones.
> 
> Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight) by ABBA

Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight) – ABBA

Dean is just home from work, boots kicked off haphazardly in the hallway, the leftovers of a pizza left out on the living room table, next to it Dean’s feet are resting.

He should clean up in there. He had decided for himself that just because Sam moved out it didn’t mean the apartment would turn to shit. Bu the truth was: Sam was the main character when it came to keeping the apartment clean (that’s why Dean’s room very rarely was), because Dean simply did not have the time. 

He was a teacher’s assistant in a kinder garden, and more often than not he would go directly from finger painting to drink mixing at the bar he worked nights at. He had shifts off of course, but rarely on the same day from both jobs.

The TV was turned on and Dean was watching an episode of Hoarders that he had seen before, and how incredibly sad is that? 

Before Sam had moved out the nights had been much livelier. Sam was a college student; he’d never gone to bed by the time Dean came home. Usually he would have made enough dinner for Dean to heat up leftovers, and Dean would complain that it was rabbit food. There was always an essay to proof read for Sam, or study friends of Sam’s over to get drunk, or a conquest to bring home, just to bother Sam. 

Now Dean spent his evenings alone.

He turned the TV off and looked around at the mess. Since Dean never bothered to put the DVD’s back on the bookcase there was a huge pile around the TV and DVD-player. Three dirty plates were stacked on top of each other on the dinner table, which Dean hadn’t used in weeks. He brought them into the kitchen and put them in the sink, which he then filled up with hot water.

He looked out the window over the sink as the water ran. Leaves were whirling in the autumn wind, which Dean could hear blowing outside. There wasn’t a single lonely soul out there in the streets. He sighed, scrubbed the three plates, some utensils and way too many coffee mugs and set them on the rack to dry.

Sitting on his bed (which, btw, he should really change his sheets soon) he stared at his phone, contemplating calling Sam or at least text him. It ran out of battery to settle it for him.

 

Dinner with Sam and Jess had been great. It was always great. But it also made the rest of the night seem lonelier to Dean by contrast. 

His boots were once again strewn haphazardly in the hall. At least he’d finally felt guilty enough to clean his apartment a few days ago, but that didn’t remove the weighing feeling of darkness that Dean always felt in the apartment. He looked out at the darkness covered the outside world. It was late and Dean really had better go to bed.

He drew a glass of water, still looking out the kitchen window. He’d never admit it, least of all to Sam and Jess, but he hoped he would meet someone soon. Someone with whom he could spend the evenings, someone that would make the apartment seem light and lively again.

 

If Dean had to be honest he actually preferred the days that were filled with work. He was sitting in his living room, staring at the TV. Dirty Dancing was on (he was not gonna admit to ever having seen it, but he actually owned the DVD). 

As ‘The Time of My Life’ starts playing and Baby and Johnny reunite to dance Dean turns the TV off, grimacing as he does so.

It’s never like that, never that simple. There’s not enemies-to friends-to lovers tag he can just apply to his life, no easy access to some fluff of his own. He pulls down the bedroom window curtain, not wanting to see the darkness of the night, or the emptiness it brings to the streets.

 

Dean meets him at brunch with Jess and some of her friends one Sunday. They’re both kind of late and end up sitting next to each other, and when the girls inevitably start talking about bridesmaids dresses (Sam finally popped the question), Dean looks at the stranger.

Castiel, apparently, owns the floral shop that handled Jess’ sister’s wedding, and has kept in contact with both girls since then. He is everything Dean isn’t.

He doesn’t get any of Dean’s jokes, but he makes a hell of a lot of his own. He’s sweet, but sarcastic, and he doesn’t even care that it’s weird to ask Dean to come over for lunch the next weekend.

His apartment is clean and light floods in through floor-to-ceiling windows that show off a view of the park and lake, which Dean thinks must’ve cost bank. Of course he sleeps with him on the first date, even though that means making his walk of shame at 6pm on a Saturday.

He does that the next three Saturdays before Cas asks him to stay. 

So he stays for the next eighteen weekends before Cas asks him to STAY.

 

Every night Dean cooks for Cas. They eat in front of the large windows, sometimes on the balcony on the other side of them, always looking at the park. Castiel and Dean do the dishes together afterwards and then spend the evening on the couch, legs intertwined, while they watch game shows, and documentaries and zombie serials. 

And every morning, when Dean exits the bedroom, he is bathed in light coming from the huge windows. Every night, before going to sleep, he feels bathed in light from the love that Cas gives to him.


End file.
